Pleasure
by Sydeybidey
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are 17, this is after a date on their one year anniversary.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!! 

Summary: Troy and Gabriella are 17, this is after a date on their one year anniversary.

Pleasure

Troy's POV

"So, you liked dinner?" I asked Gabriella, my girlfriend of one year. "Yeah, I did," she said. I was taking her to my house since my parents were away. "Can you believe we've been dating for a year?" I asked her. "No, I can't, it seems like yesterday when you first told me you liked me," she said. "Yeah, well I have a surprise," I said. "What is it?" she asked. We reached my house, I took out my key and unlocked the door. "It's inside," I said leading her inside. I took her hand and walked her upstairs to my room.

"Gabriella, I love you," I said. She looked shocked, we've never said it before. "Troy, I love you too," she said. I moved my head closer to hers and we kissed. It was passionate, I liked that. We sat on my hand and we continued to makeout. My hand slowly crept up her shirt. She pulled away and gasped. "Sorry," I said. "No, no, it's okay, it caught me by suprise, but I liked it," she said. She leaned in and we continued our actions, We layed down on the bed and my hand went back under her shirt.

Things got more heated and I took my jacket off and threw it on the floor. I then took off Gabriellas' sweater and threw it in a random direction. I looked down and saw her wearing a shirt that was tight around her breasts. I could feel myself becoming erect and I continued to kiss her. I looked back into her eyes and became hesitant. I'm not sure if I should do this. "Troy, are you okay?" Gabriella asked me. "Yeah, I'm just having second thoughts," I replied. I fixed my position and sat on the edge of my bed. "I am too," she said sitting next to me. "My parents taught me to wait till I'm married," I explained. "My Mom said that too, she told me that she didn't and got pregnant, and she said that my Dad left her and she's now a single mother raising me," she said putting her head on my shoulder. "You know, I'll never do that, I would never leave you if you get pregnant with our baby," I said. "You won't," she said, "I know, that's why I love you." I kissed her. "I think you are ready for this," she said looking at my hard on.

We fixed our positions and we continued where we left off. She took my shirt off and looked at my body. "Wow," she said with a smile. "I could say the same thing about you in that oh so tight shirt," I said. "I was prepared," she said. "Really, so you don't mind if I took it off," I said. "Not at all," she said. I took the tight shirt off of her and she had a pink lacey bra on. I kissed her cheek, then her neck and she moaned in pleasure. "ohh," she moaned as I kissed that sensitive part on her neck that drives her wild. I started to suck that same spot and her moans were louder, "don't stop," she said her voice full of pleasure. I wanted her to moan louder, so I kissed lower to the top of her bra cup. "Take it off," she said her voice filled with lust. How she said it made me throb, my penis was somehow harder. I needed relief, but I wanted to give her as much pleasure as she can handle.

I tried to take off her bra, but I couldn't and that made her giggle. "Here," she said pushing my hands out of the way and unhooking her bra. I finished by sliding the straps down her arms and we finally got the bra off. I looked at her perfect breasts and I just stared. "Wow," I said. "Yes, I know my breasts are perfect, can we get on with the foreplay," she said. I smiled, even during something like this she still has her sense of humor. I kissed her right breast and my lips met her nipple, I began to suck it and my hand began to massage her left breast. "Troy, oh Troy," she moaned. I did the same to her left breast and massaged her right one. I started to kiss lower to her stromach. She lifted my head back up to her face and I kissed her lips.

Her hands moved lower to my pants and undid my belt. She then undid the button and zipper and slid my pants down to my feet and I kicked them off. I did the same with her pants. She then slid my boxers off. She stared at my erect manhood and moved herself on top of my body and moved lower. She grasped my penis and moved her hands up and down my shaft. I couldn't contain myself and I moaned, "Gabriella, yes, faster," I commanded. She moved her lips onto my penis and she began to lick my shaft. She kept doing this for ten minutes and I sreamed, "GABRIELLA, I'M CUMMING." She then took her mouth off of me and moved her body back up. "Relax," she said, "the real fun hasn't started yet."

I began to kiss her, and then I took her panties off. I grabbed a condom and fixed our position so that I was on top of her again. I began to kiss her lips and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded and I positioned myself. I then inserted myself into her and felt something hard, I then began to pump. Gabriella let out a small scream off pain. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "I'm fine Troy, it just hurts," she said. "Then I'll pull out," I said. "No, just keep going," she said. I began to pump faster, in and out. I could feel her finger nails dig into the back of my neck and I could see the pain in her face. I kept pumping and let out a moan. "Oh, Gabriella, oh," I moaned out in pleasure. I continued and I felt great, but I knew she was in pain. "I'm cumming," I said as I was pumping and I exploded inside her.

I pulled out of her, took the condom off, and threw it away. I layed down with her, "you okay?" "I'm fine," she said. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. "Sorry if I hurt you," I said as I kissed the top of her head. "I wanted you to feel good," she said. She moved so our faces were inches apart. "So, did you like the surprise?" I asked her. "Of course," she said. We smiled and I kissed her cheek. She smiled at me and kissed my lips. "I love you," I said to her meaning every word. "I love you too," she said. I kissed her lips and I knew that we would be together forever, I knew she loved me and meant it, and I knew this was going through her mind too. We slowly drifted off to sleep with her in my arms, and I loved the feeling I get when she's close to me, and I couldn't wait to ask her to marry me.


End file.
